Swirlin'
by BrinWalk
Summary: Draco wants a cotton candy machine, Astoria has a flashback...  Really random, I didn't really plan this one. Draco/Astoria :


"Draco!" Draco's lovely wife called to him as he walked through the door.

"Astoria!" He called back, sweeping her into his muscular arms.

"How was work?"

"It was great! Someone burned down the building!" He smiled widely at her.

"What, are you okay?" Astoria looked appalled.

"I'm better than okay, I'm GREAT! I _hated_ that building! It was right next to McDonalds, and all you could smell were greasy burgers you don't have to chew! Now we can relocate across town, next to the flower factory." Draco's smiled widened.

"And to think I almost came to see you at work today. Good thing I didn't." She smiled at him, flashing her beautiful, white teeth.

"Oh, you wouldn't have been allowed in anyways. Nobody was today."

"What? Why not?"

"You know Jenkins?" Astoria nodded. "He found a skunk in the copy machine this morning. We had to evacuate the whole building. And while they were trying to catch the skunk, someone started the thing on fire! The building, I mean, not the skunk."

"Oh my! Well, when are you getting relocated?"

"Right this very minute."

"Then how are you here?" Astoria looked genuinely confused.

Draco smiled at her. "Magic."

Chuckling, she smacked his shoulder.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I got you a present."

"Oooo! What is it?" He asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Let me go get it." Astoria apparated to the bedroom to grab Draco's gift, then popped back into the living room, holding a small box.

"Yay!"

"Now, if you don't like it, it's Ron's fault. He helped pick it out." She opened the box to reveal a gold ring with intricate, silver serpents going around it.

Draco stepped forward. "A ring?" He grabbed it from the box.

"Yep." Astoria smiled up at him. "Read the engravement on the inside."

_I Love You –Astoria_

"Oh, this is nice, Astoria. I mean, I would have preferred a cotton candy machine, but this is nice." He gave her a small smile.

"You don't like it, do you?" She frowned at him.

"Well, it's no cotton candy machine." He shrugged.

"Oh…"

"That reminds me! I got you a present as well!"

"Really?" Astoria looked up.

"Yeah! It's in that big, wrapped box over there!" He pointed to the side of the room, where there was indeed a big, wrapped box.

"What is it?" Astoria asked as she walked over to it.

"Well, open it, silly!" She quickly unwrapped the box. "A COTTON CANDY MACHINE!" Draco beamed at her.

"…Really?" She asked, annoyed.

"Isn't it beautiful? What should we name it? I like Carl." Draco was examining the box with excitement.

"You're so stupid!" She turned and apparated to the bedroom.

"I'd rather be stupid and liked then you!" He called after her.

Astoria apparated back into the room.

"You think I don't like you?"

"Well, I'm not sure _where_ you get the idea that it's okay to call me stupid."

"It's _called_ a joke! It's _called_ you didn't like my present!" She started yelling at him.

"Astoria, I don't wear jewelry. I never have in my life."

"Well, I figured you would make an exception for me."

"I didn't make an exception for my mother, for _your_ mother, for that guy at the grocery store, and he even got down on one knee! I don't think a person who's never worn jewelry once in their life would start, no matter who gave it to them. It was a nice gesture, Astoria, but I think you gave me what you wanted."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because that's what I did!" Draco walked past her and picked up the box. "And I can't WAIT to try this thing out!" He turned around and walked past her again, into the kitchen.

Astoria could hear him opening the box, and imagined him plugging it in and pulling out the directions. She wondered how long it would be before he was calling her into the kitchen asking for her help.

"Astoria! It says that we need to add sugar! Do we have that?" She chuckled as she headed towards the room her husband was in.

"Of course we have sugar, Draco. I don't know of a household that _doesn't_ have sugar." She walked over to the cupboard next to the fridge and got the sugar down, measured the right amount for the machine, and poured it in. Draco put the lid on and pressed the button. The machine began to spin.

"This is so romantic." Draco said as he reached for her hand. "It reminds me of the time we watched the spin cycle at the Laundromat."

Astoria giggled, remembering their third date. It was the first time she ever tried a Redvine.

_ "Come on, Astoria! One more time! Please?" Draco was begging to watch one more spin cycle, as it was his favorite cycle out of them all._

_ "Fine! We can stay!" She just couldn't resist him._

_ "Yay!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him. They sat watching the thing spin in silence for a few minutes, then Draco reached into his bag and pulled out something long and red. He put it into his mouth and tore off a piece, chewing slowly._

_ "What is that?" Astoria had never seen one before._

_ "Why it's a delicious Redvine, of course! Would you like one?" He offered her the bag._

_ "I don't know… I've never tried them before."_

_ "Come on, Astoria. Just one, and I promise you'll love them! Please? For me?" He gave her the puppy-dog eyes. _Darn him! He knows I can't resist the puppy-dog eyes!

_ "Fine! I'll try one!" Slowly, she reached into the bag and pulled out a Redvine. Hesitantly, she brought it up to her mouth and bit a piece off. As she started chewing it, a smile graced her features. She chewed faster, then bit off another piece and chewed it enthusiastically. Before she knew it, the whole thing was gone._

_ Draco was watching her, and as he watched her smile, he couldn't help but smile himself. _

_ "I knew you'd like them."_

_ Astoria looked up into his smiling face. She put her head on his shoulder as she reached for another Redvine, and handed him one. And as they sat there, watching the spin cycle and eating Redvines, Astoria realized something. _

_ This man sitting next to her was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with._

Astoria was sitting on the couch with Draco, each with cotton candy in their hands. Leaning her head on his shoulder again, she smiled as she remembered the memory. Getting an idea, she jumped up.

"Where are you going, love?"

"Oh, you'll see." Astoria grabbed his hand and smiled, hauling him towards the laundry room. Grabbing two chairs, she set them in front of the washing machine and sat down in one, pulling Draco down next to her.

And so they sat, neither saying a word, just enjoying the other's company and remembering the night that they realized they didn't want to go a day without the other.

"I love you, Astoria."

"I love you too, Draco."

**And so they ate cotton candy and Redvines and lived happily ever after!**


End file.
